


Mine

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



Letty leaned against her car as she watched strangers fawn over Dom. There were always those who wanted to get into Dom's pants and while she knew he'd never cheat on her, she hated when they sniffed around him.

She pushed herself off her car and stalked towards Dom. She caught his attention, like she always did, and slid under his muscled arm. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere quiet."

Somewhere was at home where she could wrap her legs around Dom's waist and kiss to her heart's content. Cars were her passion, but Dom was her life.


End file.
